


Hearth

by kitsune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune/pseuds/kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is careful with his investments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a pan-fandom prompt of 'hearth'.

The servants keep logs and fresh kindling on the hearth in every room. 

Sometimes winter’s chill or a summer evening’s cool dampness take Ciel unaware, and he’ll find himself hunching over his desk, or repressing a shiver on the sofa. Sebastian always seems to know, gliding in to kneel in front of the fireplace and lay a match to the kindling. For this alone, of all household tasks, he removes his gloves. Head down over his papers or a book, Ciel will watch from the corner of his eye as the match is struck and held amongst the kindling, raising tongues of flame to lap at the bare skin like a friendly dog. As Sebastian stands and resumes his gloves, the flames reflect in his eyes, red and flickering even after he’s turned away from the now-roaring fire. Without ever looking up, Ciel will wave a hand dismissively. Silently, Sebastian will bow and leave, the room warmer and Ciel’s shoulders relaxing. 

Perhaps Sebastian takes care of him in the manner of a shepherd who enjoys roast lamb, but it is care nonetheless.


End file.
